Lipstick and Hair Gel
by Raydran
Summary: my first mimato matt goes to america
1. Default Chapter Title

Hey everyone…………………this is my first attempt at mimato so don't kill me if its bad but let me know how I can make it better………I don't own any of the digimon characters…………….Here goes

*….* thoughts

*******************************change in point of view

"…….." speaking

Lipstick and Hair Gel

The pink tressed girl lay on her bed flipping through her text book, she hated homework, especially when she had so much of it. She picked up the pink pen and began to answer the question, Who is your best friend and why? The teacher gave each of them a different question and a week to write an essay answering it. Mimi didn't know why it was so hard to answer the question, she had tons of friends, they might not be as close as her old friends but still. Finally she set her pen back down after nearly chewing the cap down to nothing and got dressed, she had a week she could finish it later. Throwing on a pink tank top, white jeans, and pulling her hair into a ponytail. She headed for the mall.

*************************************************************************************

Matt had been packing for an hour and still his suitcase was empty. He was only going to be gone a week why wasn't he done by now, because he couldn't find his hair gel and he couldn't leave home without if. He could always buy some when they got to America, but what if they didn't have his brand. Matt knew he was obsessing about the hair gel but it was the only way he could keep himself together. The blonde hated airplanes. He only agreed to this, because one of the guys in the band's cousin was a big fan and they were doing him a favor. This was the last favor anyone got from Matt. Glancing at the clock, Matt noticed that if he didn't hurry up he was going to miss his flight. Throwing some clothes in the suitcase he slammed in shut and headed to the airport.

************************************************************************************************

Mimi had only been at the mall half an hour and had already bought a new dress, shoes, and 4 different shades of pink lipstick. She flopped into the nearest chair, not really feeling like shopping, not really feeling like anything. Ever since she moved to America she had this empty feeling, that wouldn't go away.

***************************************************************************************************

Matt barely made his flight, but he managed to get there 3 minutes before the boarding gate closed. He slumped into his seat and placed his headphones over his ears and stared out the window. 

*Why did I agree to this again? It was a chance to get outta there for a while, and it's a favor*

The flight seemed to last forever, when it was finally over the blonde was all too happy to get off the plane, now he remembered why he hated the things so much. 

********************************************************************************************************

Mimi picked up her bags and was on her way home, when Susie came running up to her. The brunette looked like she was going to start bouncing off the walls. 

"Mimi…" Susie squealed.

"Hey Susie…."Mimi said waving to Susie 

"Are you coming to my party tomorrow? My cousin's band just flew in to play at the party, as a favor to my dad of course………………" 

"Of course I'm coming I love parties, ooh now I have to buy something to wear."

"Well you already have lipstick." Susie said pointing to the four tubes poking out of Mimi's bag.

Both girls started laughing and headed towards the nearest clothing store in search for a dress.

************************************************************************************************************

Matt lay on his bed attempting to sleep but not really trying. Finally he got up and grabbed his coat and went for a walk. It was amazing how America could be so different yet so the same. He just walked, not going anywhere in particular.

Ta da how was that hmmmmm I don't know I guess I should write the second part but I don't know tell me what you think


	2. Familiar Stranger

Familiar Stranger

Familiar Stranger

The strawberry haired girl looked in the mirror for the umpteenth time. It wasn't that she wanted to make sure her makeup was perfect or that her hair stayed in place; she just wasn't having much fun. Even though she tried to hide it, you could tell. She sighed. Just then the band came out. Watching as they set their equipment up. She couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen the blonde, who was tuning his guitar. He seemed so……..well familiar. 

*******************************************************************************

Matt was helping the guys set up the rest of the equipment when he noticed a pair of eyes, familiar eyes, looking at him. He continued to set up equipment but couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen those eyes somewhere else. Shrugging it off, he headed for some fresh air before the band had to start. It was a bit chilly, but the blonde didn't seem to notice as he watched the stars trying to figure out who had been watching him.


End file.
